The disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescence device, an organic electroluminescence unit, and an electronic apparatus.
Various organic electroluminescence units such as organic electroluminescence displays each including an organic electroluminescence device have been proposed, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2008-270770, No. 2011-009205, and No. 2014-225710, for example.